The invention relates to high-fidelity sound reproducing systems and more particularly to such systems in which the output transformers are located in the speaker unit at a position remote from the main amplifier of the sound reproducing unit.
It is usual in high-fidelity sound reproducing systems, to use two or more speakers which cover complementary frequency ranges. Specifically, in two-speaker system, a high-frequency speaker (tweeter or driver) and a low-frequency speaker (woofer) are provided with appropriate high-frequency and low-frequency bypass filters with predetermined crossover characteristics so that audio output signals in the high frequency portion of the frequency range may be directed predominantly to the high-frequency speaker and signals in the mid and low-frequency portion of the frequency range may be directed predominantly to the low-frequency speaker.
In such a system, the output from the output audio power amplifier of the sound reproducing equipment is supplied to a passive cross-over network which separates the high and low frequencies, thereby supplying the mid and low frequencies to the woofer and the high frequencies to the tweeter or driver.
To achieve realism in sound reproduction systems fundamental conditions must be satisfied, namely, the frequency range must include without frequency discrimination all audible components of the various sounds to be reproduced; the volume range must permit noiseless and distortionless reproduction of the entire range of intensity associated with the sounds; and the reverberation characteristics of the original sound must be approximated in the reproduced sound.
It has been found difficult in the prior art sound reproducing systems to fulfil some of the fundamental conditions listed above without resorting to relatively complex and expensive circuitry, especially in cases where the speakers are located at a position remote from the output power amplifier of the sound reproducing equipment.
Such difficulties are overcome in the system of the present invention by locating the output transformers and the high-frequency/low-frequency bypass-filters in the remote speaker unit, and then by coupling primary windings of the output transformers to the power amplifier of the sound reproducing equipment by appropriate extension leads.
In the system of the invention there are no appreciable energy losses or changes in frequency characteristics due to the extension leads, which occur in the prior art systems. The system of the invention also assures the complete separation of high and low frequency signals from the output amplifier. This is because the separated signals are delivered directly to the speakers.
The system of the invention also provides for the availability of completely independent volume controls for each speaker and assures distinct crossover characteristics for high and low-frequency components, and also for mid-frequency components if so desired.
For example, by overlapping frequencies independently, such as 20 Hz to 5,000 Hz for the low frequency speaker, and 150 Hz to 20,000 Hz for the high frequency speaker, faithful reproduction may be achieved, for solo performances of piano, violin and cello, for example, as well as for tenor and soprano singers.
Also, the system of the invention precludes distortions in the mid-frequency range when the low frequency filter is set, for example, to a range of 500 Hz to 4,000 Hz, with independent high-frequency separation for choruses, symphony orchestras, heavy metal music, etc. Specifically, the system of the invention permits the control of crossover, and independent control of volume in each frequency range so as to adapt the reproduction characteristics of the system to the sounds being reproduced.
In addition, overall efficiency is increased materially by the system of the present invention because separation of the frequency ranges occurs at the remote speaker unit rather than at the output amplifier. The overall result is that sound is reproduced by the speakers at a selected decibel level with less energy being required as compared with present day systems.
Moreover, damage to the speakers, such as burn out, is obviated in the system of the invention because the output signal from the output transformers is delivered directly to the voice coil of the speakers.